The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja, botanically known as Thuja occidentalis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Walter Brown’.
The new Thuja is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Thuja occidentalis cultivar Techny, not patented. The Inventor discovered the new Thuja as a single branch mutation within a population of plants of the parent ‘Techny’ in a controlled environment in South Kingston, R.I. in 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thuja by cuttings in a controlled environment in South Kingston, R.I. since 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Thuja are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.